Farryn the Mage
by Nicki's Experiments
Summary: Farryn's only desire was to continue her study of the arcane arts, not to become the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold or the Dragonborn of the legends. However, the female mage is now learning that she may not have a choice in the matter.
1. Chapter 1

Running fast and quick, Farryn charged her way through the forest. Dodging arrows and wild swings from Imperial swords, the woman ran past the various warriors that surrounded her hoping to escape from the ambush that she walked into. Farryn cursed her misfortune. Of all days to get caught in an altercation between the two armies of the civil war that currently plagued Skyrim, it was the day that she decided to return to her home country.

"Die, Stormcloaks!" cried an Imperial soldier. Now Farryn did not have a problem with the Empire, but she could not help but hate the Imperial army right now. She was just on her way to Windhelm, her birthplace, to rest up and then head over to the College of Winterhold to further her skills in magic. She had no part in this war and personally she didn't think much of it. Although she could understand where both parties were coming from, Farryn was not a woman of violence. She could kill a person without hesitation if the situation demanded it from her, but if it did not then she would leave the person unconscious.

Farryn could not understand why the Imperials were attacking her. She did not even look like a Stormcloak! Clad in apprentice mage robes with black boots and a hood, Farryn looked like an average mage. There was nothing on her person that could distinguish her as a Stormcloak and this fact made the mage realize how utterly stupid and incompetent the Imperial army was. Greatest army in all of Tamriel, my Nordic butt! If she was not currently running for her life and was a safe distance away from the battle, Farryn would be waving her fist in the air and shaking her head in disapproval.

Men and women were dying around her and the sound of their pain filled screams chilled her. This was not a good time to come back home, Farryn thought as she jumped over scattered swords and battle axes. She could see the forest trees leveling out and knew she was almost at the end. This filled her with such relief that she did not see or notice the fast paced footsteps that were rapidly coming upon her. It was too late for her to avoid being tackled to the ground and having her hands bound behind her. The last thought Farryn had before she was knocked unconscious was that the Divines must be out to get her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series.


	2. Chapter 2

Farryn woke up to a cart full of men, something she was not particularly fond of. Farryn looked around and saw that she was in the second cart that was being steered by an Imperial. Farryn's hands were bound in front of her and her head was roaring in pain.

"Finally awake, eh?" a deep voice asked. Farryn looked up and saw a Nordic man sitting across from her. He looked young, about Farryn's age and looked like any fair Nord. With blond hair and blue eyes, the man had the hardened stare of a soldier but his posture was defeated. "The name's Ralof" he continued, "the Imperials found you trying to cross the border and captured you along with the rest of us".

"Fantastic" Farryn muttered tiredly. She looked at the men in her cart. There were four of them including her. The one slouching next to Ralof was anxious. He was a tall wiry fellow that had the build of a runner. Bound and gagged next to Farryn was a middle aged man who radiated authority. Even though the man was captured like the rest of them, his eyes blazed with defiance and determination as if he knew he would somehow escape this situation.

"This is all the rebels fault!" the lanky Nord hissed while glaring at Ralof. "If weren't for you, I would be halfway to Hammerfell with my horse". "We shouldn't be here" The thief was now looking at Farryn, "we're not rebels".

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Farryn responded, turning her head up to the sky. Hoping the different angle of her head would calm the headache, the mage breathed in deeply. If she had the strength, Farryn could have just burned her bindings and leapt from the cart. But the headache was not helping her concentration and neither was the thief who continued to whine about their situation. Ralof gave the mage an approving nod.

"Our kinsman is right. We are all brothers and sisters in binds now" He proclaimed.

The thief sighed and turned toward the gagged man and rudely asked,

"What's wrong with him?"

"Mind your tongue, horse thief!" Ralof suddenly exclaimed, "You're speaking to the True High King and the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak". There was so much respect and admiration in his voice that it made Farryn uncomfortable. She was not used to hearing such reverence from a person.

Farryn had run away from her home in Windhelm when her parents discovered her abilities and had taken refuge in the College of Whispers where her uncle studied. Farryn's parents abhorred magic. They came from a long line of Nords who prided themselves on their strength and determination in battle. Farryn's uncle, Alden, had been disowned because he was found healing a wound on his leg. His name had never been spoken of ever again. Being retired adventurers, Farryn's parents knew how dangerous magic could be and made sure to impart this knowledge on their daughter. But Farryn had always been a curious person and she sated this curiosity by asking the palace wizard about magic. His explanation had enamored her and was one of the reasons that had set Farryn on the path of the mage.

The thought of the old wizard made Farryn wonder if he was still in Windhelm. She would assume so since Ulfric Stormcloak was still the Jarl. Forcing herself from her thoughts, the mage focused on the conversation between the prisoners. She noticed that the thief was getting paler by the second as the cart approached a town.

"Helgen" Ralof said watching as the gates opened and allowed them through. "I remember how Imperial walls use to make feel safe. Now I can't stand the very sight".

"I can't die now! I'm not meant to be here. Divines, help me!" The thief muttered.

"It's a bit too late for that, I'm afraid" Farryn responded. Even though she was not planning on dying today, she could not say the same for the rest of the men in the cart. It would be unfortunate if Ulfric died. Farryn had only been a baby when the Stormcloak leader was named jarl of Windhelm, but her parents had always sung of his praises. However, Farryn had not lived in Skyrim for five years so she had no idea what the people of her home felt about their jarl.

"A Nord should face death with dignity" Ralof said. He gave a sharp glare to the Imperial soldiers that surrounded Helgen. "Don't give these Imperial bastards the satisfaction of seeing you weak". The carriage came to a stop in the center of town and the prisoners were ordered to come forward. Farryn was last to step out of the cart and they all stopped before two officers of the Imperial Legion. One officer began to read names off the list.

"Ulfric Stormcloak". Ulfric walked forward, his eyes glowing fiercely as a shorter old man dressed in gold and red armor strolled over to him.

"Ulfric Stormcloak" The man began. "Your reign of terror is over. With your death, Skyrim will be peaceful once more". He gestured to the two soldiers to continue.

"Ralof of Riverwood"

"Lokir of Rorikstead"

"No, I'm not a rebel! I can't die" Lokir shouted. He began to run past the guards and headed toward the gates. This guy, Farryn thought, had to be the most idiotic or bravest person that she had ever seen. She watched as several arrows were embedded into his back sending Lokir to his death. Murder was an awful thing to watch, but Farryn supposed that it was necessary in war. The Imperial soldier turned back to Farryn. The man frowned at her and asked, "Who are you?"

"Farryn" she said, looking directly at the man. The soldier turned to his list and frowned again then he faced the female soldier next to him.

"Captain, she's not on the list"

"Forget the list! She goes to the block like the rest of them" The captain proclaimed. Farryn had decided right then and there that if she ever made it out of this, she would find this captain and give her sound beating or cast a Fear spell so powerful that the captain wouldn't be able to stand her own shadow.

"By your orders, captain" The man turned back to Farryn. "You picked a bad time to return home, kinsman." Farryn snorted at that and the man fixed her a strange look. They nudged her toward the executioner's block where her soon-to-be killer stood with a tall battleaxe. The female captain shoved Farryn to her knees and her head was forced on the block.

Just as the blade was being brought down, a great roar was heard and a massive dragon landed on top of a tower bringing chaos and death to Helgen and freedom to Farryn. Farryn knew as she was grabbed by Ralof that Skyrim would go through vast changes after this day and the mage hoped she would have no part in the coming times, but with the luck she had had so far Farryn sensed that wouldn't be the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Farryn's mind was still reeling from seeing a dragon burn an entire town to ashes when she and Ralof finally arrived in his hometown of Riverwood. They were welcomed by Ralof's sister, Gerdur, and her family. The two survivors were offered food and warm beds for the night. In her exhausted state, Farryn immediately went to the room that she was given and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The mage woke up well rested and hungry and gratefully accepted the cabbage soup that was passed to her. Gerdur, Hod, Ralof, and Farryn were all sitting at the table near the fireplace and from the troubled expression on Gerdur's face, Farryn figured she was just told of what happened at Helgen.

"You saw the dragon heading this way?" Gerdur asked.

"Aye." Ralof replied.

"Then we'll need to tell the Jarl of Whiterun to send more guards to Riverwood." Gerdur said. She started pacing the length of the room. "The town will require protection from such a beast."

"What makes you think more guards will help?" Farryn interjected. She set her empty bowl down on the table and turned to the formerly pacing Gerdur. "Dragons are the creatures of legends and were not known to be real until today. We don't know anything about them let alone if they can be killed." Farryn did not mean to sound so pessimistic, but what she said was true. She could barely wrap her mind around the fact that a dragon appeared and almost killed her.

Gerdur sighed and sat down again. "That is true; however, we must do something. Riverwood cannot be defenseless as some beast comes our way. Farryn, I would be in your debt if you would talk to Jarl Balgruuf."

"Okay," Farryn agreed. The mage did not mind doing this. She felt that she owed Gerdur a favor for allowing her to stay in her home. Whiterun would be a great place to stack on supplies for her trip to Winterhold. Farryn could find work there and earn some gold that would enable her to buy some decent armor or mage robes. She was currently wearing a blue belted tunic and although comfortable, it did not do much for protection.

Farryn got up from her seat and was about to make her way outside when she was stopped by Ralof.

"You should visit Windhelm and join the Stormcloaks. From what I saw at Helgen, you would make a fine addition to our cause."

"From what I gathered so far," Farryn replied, turning back around to face the male Nord. "The Stormcloak rebels are mostly made up of Nords, correct?" Seeing the blank look on Ralof's face, Farryn elaborated with "Most Nords aren't fond of mages or magic so what makes you think I would be welcomed?"

"Well, we may not like the idea of magic." Farryn scoffed at that. "But Ulfric Stormcloak would welcome anyone who considers Skyrim their home and wants to protect it," Ralolf said.

"I'm sorry, Ralof," Farryn said facing the door again. "Even if that is true, I have not lived in Skyrim for some time now. I only came back to expand my education." This was partially true. Farryn did want to explore other areas of magic besides conjuration, however she knew that Skyrim had a lot of history and Farryn had always been curious. This civil war had no part in her goals and honestly she didn't feel comfortable following a man who killed a king even if it was a fair duel. She closed the door behind her and began her journey to Whiterun.

Upon entering Dragonsreach, Farryn was immediately intercepted by a female dark elf in leather armor.

"Halt!" The elf shouted. "What is the meaning of this interruption? The jarl is not receiving any visitors today."

"I have urgent news for the jarl about Riverwood," Farryn replied. "It is of great importance."

"Any information that involves the jarl, includes me too, so what is it?" The woman was very persistent and Farryn was about to press on until she was stopped by the deep, heavily accented voice of Jarl Balgruuf.

"Irileth," He called. "Let the girl come forward." Farryn walked up to his throne. "What's this about Riverwood? Is it in danger?"

"Yes," Farryn replied. "I was at Helgen when the dragon attacked and barely made it out of there with my life. I saw it head towards Riverwood."

Jarl Balgrurf nodded. "I'll send troops there at once and as thanks for this message take this from my armory." Farryn was handed steel armor. She looked at it confused. She knew she didn't appear like a sword-wielding adventurer so she did not understand why the jarl was giving her steel armor. Farryn accepted the reward anyway; she didn't want to seem rude. She supposed the armor had its uses. It was better than what she was wearing now and she would be able to enchant it if she had any soul gems.

"Now, there is something else your services could be used for." Now here Farryn finally realized that the jarl thought she was some kind of mercenary or sellsword. She softly groaned at that. She just wanted to be on her way, but the jarl and Skyrim were being exceedingly difficult obstacles. Farryn listened as the jarl explained to her that his court wizard could use her help with his research on dragons. "Farengar has been studying dragons ever since we heard about the attack on Helgen."

They arrived at a small room with a large desk in the middle and a man dressed in dark blue mage robes stood looking over scattered documents.

"Farengar," The jarl called. "I have someone here that could help you with your research on dragons."

Bleak Falls Barrow had to be the creepiest place that Farryn had ever been to. Filled with massive spiders and reanimated dead Nords, the barrow was a hassle to get through. However it was interesting especially the wall with the strange symbols. As soon as Farryn stepped into the room she felt a pull tugging her body closer to the wall and when she was close enough it was like hundreds of voices were whispering one word to her: Fus.

Farryn was not sure if blacked out or not but the next thing she knew she was fighting a Draugr Overlord. She realized that the strange symbols on the wall were of the dragon language after looking at the Dragonstone. Farryn was confused on how she understood the word on the wall when she had never studied the language before.

Ever since then she had felt something change within her. Farryn felt restless as she traveled back to Whiterun. There was a swirling mass of power in the pit of her stomach and Farryn could feel it creeping upward toward her throat. This feeling continued up until a dragon was sighted at the Western Watchtower and Farryn was ordered to go with Irileth and the rest of the Whiterun guards to defeat it.

Farryn, of course, had her doubts, but she wouldn't put the solders' morale down with her pessimism. One thing Farryn immediately noticed when the dragon came was that it was not the same one that attacked Helgen. It was smaller and did not instill the same amount of terror in her nor did it rain giant fireballs from the sky as the one at her execution did. Summoning a mystic bow, Farryn took cover under the ruined tower and fired multiple arrows at the flying dragon. Only some of them hit and Farryn growled in frustration. _If only this blood dragon would land,_ Farryn thought. The guards were doing well in wearing it down. Farryn could see the dragon's movements were becoming sluggish. The mage held the glowing bow up, notched an arrow and aimed at the area where the wing met the dragon's body. She let the arrow go and gave a cry of triumph when it punctured the scaly flesh of the dragon and sent it soaring to the ground with a roar of pain.

Farryn ran from her cover, dismissing the bow and conjuring two swords. The soldiers were also moving towards the dragon with raised weapons.

"Give it everything you got, soldiers!" Irileth shouted. The dragon was howling its frustration. Blowing fierce fire out of its mouth and swinging its tail in mad directions, the great beast attacked its opponents with an intensity that only dragons could unleash. However that didn't stop Farryn. Gathering her anger, terror, and irritation over this situation, the mage leapt onto the dragon's back scrambling to get a grip while holding on to her swords.

"What are you doing, girl?!" One of the soldiers yelled. Farryn ignored them, too focused on keeping her balance while the dragon bucked under her. She climbed up to the dragon's neck and with a mighty cry, she plunged her two bound swords into the dragon's head, piercing an eye. Blood gushed forward; painting Farryn's hands crimson red and the dragon finally ceased moving and lay still on the ground.

The following events sealed Farryn's fate and started her destiny as the legendary Dragonborn much to her dismay.


	4. Chapter 4

Night had settled its cloak on Whiterun by the time Farryn had finished speaking to the Jarl. Flickering lights signified the torches carried by the walking guards and the city was as quiet as a slumbering cave. Farryn sat at the edge of the staircase leading to Dragonsreach and pondered on what she just learned. Dragonborn, a great hero and warrior. She couldn't believe it. She did not want to believe it and on top of that Jarl Balgruuf appointed her Thane of Whiterun. Farryn knew that things were going to change for her when she returned to Skyrim, but she didn't think that they were going to change this much. Fighting dragons, becoming a thane...it was all too much to process in one day.

To go from being an apprentice level mage with a specialization in Conjuration to a soul sucking dragonslayer was mind boggling. The Axe of Whiterun sat cold in Farry's lap. Its frost enchantment casted a blue glow to Farryn's face, illuminating her worn expression. She was glad that her new title did not require any responsibilities, however, she knew that by morning her status as Dragonborn would be known throughout the city and then news of Whiterun's new Thane will spread throughout the Hold. Farryn silently cursed the gossiping the soldiers and then sighed as she realized that there was nothing she could about it.

The mage shook her head and tried focusing on the matter at hand: finding a place for the night. Farryn stood up and began to make her way down the stairs. She had seen an inn when she returned, the Bannered Made it was called. She hoped she had enough gold to rent a room, otherwise she would have to camp outside and she did not want to do that.

As soon as she entered the Bannered Mare, Farryn was immediately embraced by the warmth that came from the fireplace. The inn was sparsely populated. People were sitting at the many tables sipping on mead while listening to the rich voice of the local bard. Farryn grabbed an empty seat at the counter and asked the innkeeper for a room. Sighing in relief at the cost, she handed ten gold coins to Hulda and was quickly led to her room.

Farryn plopped herself down on the bed and buried her face into the soft pillow. Her muffled groan of discontent did little make her feel better. Why did this happen to her? Did she upset one of the Divines and now they're out for revenge? She knew she wasn't the most kindest or benevolent person in the world and her past really did not give her any reason to think so. Farryn turned over and lied on her back. She couldn't sleep despite how tired she was. The mage looked up at the ceiling and wondered on what her future would hold now that her expectations have been drastically altered. Farryn shook her head again at the thought. She still had the same goals as when she first stepped foot in Skyrim. She was not going to change them because of some legend and new ability. Farryn was going to Winterhold as planned and maybe stop in Windhelm on the way there.

With her mind made up, Farryn closed her eyes and succeeded in falling asleep.

The next morning Farryn woke up well rested and ready to go. She gathered her meager belongings, opened the door, and strided out into the main hall of the inn. Patrons were mingling about the inn with drowsy countenances and Hulda was already behind her counter mopping away the mead stains from the night before. Farryn approached the innkeeper and wondered asked about any work.

"The Jarl's men came by late last night and left a bounty letter." Hulda said. Farryn was handed a slip of paper with the Jarl's seal on top. It dictated that the bandit leader at Halted Stream Camp is to be brought down by any means necessary.

She could do that. Bandits had a special place in Farryn's heart and she would be delighted in taking them out. Farryn asked Hulda where the camp was and the innkeeper provided her a map with the camp marked. The mage thanked Hulda and wondered if she could keep the map. She was given the map with shrugged shoulders.

"There are many travelers that come here. I keep extra maps in the back in hopes they come back looking for help and a bed." Hulda had said.

Farryn thanked her again and left the inn feeling chipper and hopeful. Whiterun was already bustling with life. The marketplace was packed and people shouted happy greetings to each other. Farryn entered Belethor's General Goods and bought some healing and restoring magicka potions. She was sorely tempted to buy the robes she saw hanging in the corner but she knew if she wanted to have gold left over, she needed to be careful. The gold that she scavenged from Bleak Falls Barrow was enough to buy some supplies but she had to be cautious until the bounty was collected so she could afford to ride a carriage to Windhelm. Leaving the shop feeling satisfied, Farryn continued on her way out of the city. She received respectful nods from guards as she went and the mage was not sure what to make of them.

Once she left the city gates, Farryn headed towards Whitewatch Tower. The map had shown the camp to be northwest of the tower and it seemed the journey would take a few hours coming and returning. It was likely that Farryn won't be able to get to Winterhold today. Slightly bummed at this revelation, Farryn quickened her steps and soon she was at the tower. The tower was loosely guarded from what the mage could see. As she stepped closer, she heard the unmistakeable sound of a sword coming out its sheath. Soon the clashes of battle were ringing and Farryn saw a group of bandits handling various weapons charge toward the waiting guards. She contemplated helping them and wondered if the bandits were part of the same group in Halted Stream Camp.

However, Farryn's mind was made for her as the guards swiftly and skillfully killed the raiders.

She continued on and later arrived at a log palisade with closed gate. Farryn conjured a Flame Atronach a fair distance away and for herself a bow of blue light. Crouching down, Farryn snuck to the gate and silently opened it. She continued in stealthily and motioned for her summon forward. Farryn moved to the side and let the atronach glide through the gate. As soon it was in the camp, it immediately started firing flaming balls at the bandits. Farryn quickly stood from her crouch and began firing arrows at every bandit she saw. She and her flaming companion made quick work of the bandits and Farryn made quick work of searching the bodies for gold.

Farryn proceeded through the camp and entered the mine. She dismissed her summon and resumed her crouch. Sneaking through the low lit mine was not as difficult as she assumed. She had not done this in quite awhile so the mage was rusty in the stealth department, but as Farryn took down a mining bandit she realized that she was still able to successfully sneak her way through a bandit filled mine.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

On second thought.

Farryn whirled around, brandished her bow, aimed and fired. The arrow flew and swiftly penetrated the bandit's fur covered chest. The bandit dropped to the ground and just when Farryn was about to relax, the sound of rapid footsteps from her left was heard. Cursing profusely, the mage dismissed her bow and summoned a Frost Atronach. The giant ice Atronach took up most of the space in the narrow hallway but Farryn managed to squeeze her way to the other side. She let her Frost Atronach deal with the bandit. Farryn could see that her summon was fighting the leader. The steel armor gave it away. Bandit leaders always got the better armor. It was part of the system, a system that Farryn knew very well. The leader was swinging his warhammer repeatedly against the Frost summon and the summon was thrusting its sharp icy spears at the leader. It wasn't doing much damage since the steel armor mitigated most of the damage. Seeing this, Farryn conjured her mystic bow again and this time poured enough magicka to the arrows to sharpen and power them enough to pierce the armor. The bow glowed even more brightly than before and Farryn felt sweat gathering at her brow. The amount of magicka she was used was taking a toll on her and and she needed to end this quickly unless she faint from magicka exhaustion. Just as her Frost Atronach was defeated and the bandit focused his attention on her, Farryn aimed and released an arrow straight at the bandit's unprotected head. The glowing arrow pierced the dark flesh and the leader instantly dropped to the floor with blood trickling down his forehead.

Farryn grimaced at the sight. This was why she did not like killing. It was horrible to look at. Farryn shook her head and turned away. She headed towards the direction the bandit came from and and was now in the main chamber of the mine. She ignored the dead mammoth that lied in the center of the room and walked toward the large chest sitting patiently next to a table. Hoping that it was not locked, Farryn cautiously pulled up the lid and sighed in relief when the chest fully opened and revealed its contents.

Farryn's face spread into a gigantic grin when she saw what was inside. Gold, Elven armor, petty soul gems, and a spell tome. Taking all of it, Farryn shoved the gold and soul gems into her pouch and equipped the Elven armor. She released a sigh as the light armor fell over her form. _Much better_, she thought. Farryn looked at the spellbook in her hands. It was book for the spell, Sparks, one of the lower tier spells in the Destruction school. Farryn squealed. It looked like her luck had turned around. She gleefully sat on the chair at the table and was about to open to the first page when something else caught her eye. Looking to her right she saw another book. This one was orange and had the Alteration symbol on the cover. Transmute Mineral Ore, it had read.

This was a very good day.

Farryn picked up the book and gazed at it in awe. She looked back in forth between Sparks and Transmute, caught in a struggle. She decided on Sparks and put the Transmute spell in her bag.

Farryn got up from her seat and started to make her way out of the mine. By the time she had returned to Whiterun, Farryn had her new spell learned and was ready to collect the bounty and head on to Winterhold. She had foregone the decision to go back to Windhelm. The gold she got from the mine was enough to buy a few more supplies before she would leave and the bounty would give her more than enough to travel to Winterhold. Farryn released a great big breath.

Today was a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

Winterhold was a lot different from what she expected, however she didn't know what she expected in the first place. The college was in a land full of cautious Nords with sticks so far up their arses that they couldn't see the benefits of having mages in their home. Winterhold was dead and bleak and the tough snow did nothing to alleviate dreary atmosphere that pervaded the lonely city.

Farryn walked on the snowy terrain taking in the lackluster sights. She was the only one outside besides the guards and this did not help the unwelcoming vibes she was getting from here. The city practically radiated hopelessness. She hurried her pace and quickly went past the inn and the Jarl's Longhouse until she was standing before a female Altmer dressed in master robes of destruction.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril," the Altmer warned. "I am Faralda of the College of Winterhold. What is it that you seek here?"

"I seek the knowledge that is unknown to me. I want to expand my skills in magic," Farryn replied.

"A noble goal, but why?"

Farryn looked up at the question, surprise written clearly on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Why," Faralda continued, "do you want to expand your skills? Is it truly knowledge and power that you search for, if so, what do you plan on doing with that knowledge once you have it?"

Farryn drew the black traveling cloak closer around her shoulders. She never once thought about what she would do after she achieved her goal. Farryn enjoyed learning about magic; it was interesting and she had always been a curious person. Magic had set her apart from the other children in Windhelm. When they were off playing tag in the snow, Farryn would sneak off to a corner near the entrance to the docks and look in wonder and excitement at the flames that spewed forth from her hands. Magic had allowed her to get away from the taunts and jeers about her "Giant-Toe" forehead and "Mud Crab" hands. It had succeeded where her parents failed, providing comfort and warmth to the cold unfeeling environment that she was born into.

"I relish in the joy that studying magic brings me," Farryn said looking Faralda in the eye, "and I have no goals in mind once I've completed my studies here since magic is ever growing and changing."

The Altmer sorceress nodded her acceptance and continued with explaining that the college did not just let anybody in and that Farryn would have to show she could do some magic. Faralda told her to conjure a Flame Atronach. Farryn breathed a sigh of relief at the test. This was easy, too easy. Flame Atronach was the easiest of the Atronach to summon. Gathering her magicka, Farryn summoned the fiery daedra next to Faralda.

"Well done," Faralda said with a small smile. "Welcome, apprentice, to the College of Winterhold. Follow me and I will direct you to our master wizard, Mirabelle, so she can give you a tour."

Farryn could barely contain her excited squeal as she followed Faralda but settled for a large victorious grin. As she was led to the courtyard, Farryn couldn't help but admire the college's architecture. Even after the Great Collapse, the College of Winterhold was still standing strong and continued to radiate a powerful presence.

The two mages came to a stop at the entrance of the courtyard where Farryn could see two figures facing each other. They seemed to be arguing and the closer Farryn got the more wary she became. A High Elf, dressed in Thalmor robes was speaking to a Breton and from what Farryn could hear so far it sounded like the female Breton was reminding the Thalmor of his place here. Farryn assumed the Breton was Mirabelle from her direct tone. The master wizard was facing the Thalmor with a strict posture and a disapproving frown on her face. _If I was her, I would be frowning too, _Farryn thought as she watched. After escaping from Helgen the mage was even more cautious of the Thalmor than she was before she returned. She would see them in Cyrodiil sometimes and she always hated the way they proudly strutted across the streets and the perpetual sneer on their arrogant faces.

By now, the two mages had settled their argument and the the high elf had retreated inside what Farryn considered to be the main room. She received a small nudge from Faralda towards Mirabelle. With a deep breath, she steadily walked towards the elemental mage whose back was turned. _Should I tap her shoulder or clear my throat? _Farryn thought uncertainly. However, she needed no answer to her questions because Mirabelle had turned around and was now facing Farryn. She was about to introduce herself but Mirabelle beat her to it.

"Welcome to the College," She greeted.

"Thank you," Farryn replied. "Faralda sent me to you."

Mirabelle quirked an eyebrow in response. "Another new student...We've been getting a lot of those lately. I'm surprised."

Farryn did not know what to say to that so she just nodded and released a small smile.

"Well, let me start by giving you these," the master wizard then reached into her pack and came out holding Novice robes of destruction and a hood. "You are not required to wear these but you may find them more to your liking then your current clothes." She cast a disdainful glance at Farryn's Elven armor.

_And what was that supposed to mean? _Farryn thought indignantly. She could hardly stop from bristling at the veiled insult. She was ecstatic that she was getting robes but this armor had served her well in her travels to get here. She had grown quite fond of it in the short time they were together. Nonetheless, she thanked Mirabelle and shoved the robes into her bag. Farryn was given a brief tour of the campus and was instructed to attend the first class that had already started.

Walking into the Hall of Elements, Farryn was greeted to a small class of three students. It seemed as though the apprentices were trying to convince Tolfdir to teach them a more practical spell. Once she joined the others, Tolfdir addressed her.

"Ah! Another student joins us. Tell me, what do you think? Do you agree with your peers?"

Farryn shrugged. "Safety is important. What's the point of learning any new spells if you are killed in the process?"

"Oh, don't listen to her, Master Tolfdir. We can do this!" said a Khajit on her right.

"Yes," interjected another student. "We've just arrived here. Let us show you what we're capable of!"

_Well, aren't we confident? _Farryn thought. She observed as her fellow classmates argued.

"Very well, then. We will proceed with wards." Tolfdir said. "Wards are the most often used defensive spells among mages because they are effective in minimizing the damages of magical attacks."

He turned to Farryn and motioned her forward.

"Come," he said. "Let me demonstrate."

Tolfdir instructed Farryn to stand across from him and asked if she knew any warding spells. Sadly, she shook her head. Farryn was never thought about wards. She did not really have a use for them. If she was fighting a mage, Farryn would mostly rely on her summoned atronachs and shoot arrows from a distance. She would usually dodge any incoming spells and then retaliate with arrows or daggers. The only spells of the Restoration school she believed practical were the healing spells.

Watching as Tolfdir demonstrated Lesser Ward, Farryn made sure to focus on the professor's body movements: one hand firmly stretched in front of his body, palm out and forward and feet set determinedly apart. A shimmering blue shield sprung forth from Tolfdir's hand, creating a transparent barrier.

"Now," Tolfdir continued. "You must keep the ward up until I attack, understand?"

Farryn nodded her agreement.

"Begin."

Gathering her magicka, Farryn concentrated on forming a ward. Casting Lesser Ward was not difficult, however keeping the barrier up took magicka. The longer you cast it, the more magicka you lose. Farryn had a decent amount of magicka, no where near the amount she had before she came to Skyrim since the Imperials took all of her enchanted items, but enough to sustain the ward for Tolfdir to attack.

Once Tolfdir's spell hit the barrier, Farryn immediately felt the impact. It wasn't jarring and she was able to keep up the ward.

"Well done," Tolfdir praised. "I advise you to keep practicing with , in continuing your understanding of the practical uses in magic, I think a trip to the ruins of Saarthal is in order. We will meet there in a couple of hours so prepare yourselves."

After being dismissed, the students made their way out of the Hall. Before Farryn could leave, she was approached by one of the apprentices.

"Hello, I'm Onmund." He said, holding out a hand.

Grasping the hand and shaking it once, Farryn introduced herself.

"It's nice to have another Nord around here." Onmund continued. "I was afraid I would be the only one."

"I'm surprised that there are actually Nords here in the college," Farryn said.

"Yeah. Nords aren't very fond of mages or magic in general, but there are few exceptions like you and I."

As Farryn continued to talk to Onmund, she came to the conclusion that the male mage wanted to band up together. She could understand his reasons. Being the only two Nord mages in a land mostly made up of magic-hating Nords, was going to be difficult. So she asked Onmund if he could show her some Destruction magic later. Onmund readily agreed and together they walked out of the Hall of Elements. The two mages headed to the Hall of Attainment and Farryn entered her room. The lack of a door was irritating and she was not sure if she could get use to it. Finding a corner that would hopefully shield her, Farryn quickly changed into the robes she was given leaving the hood down.

She emerged from her room and found the girl Dunmer sitting on a chair reading a book. Farryn couldn't tell what she was reading and did not really care. She looked around and saw the rest of the apprentices settling themselves in.

"When are we leaving for Saarthal?" Farryn asked.

"In a few hours," the Dunmer replied. "Tolfdir will call us when it is time. I'm Brelyna Maryon, by the way, and yes I have an ancestry steeped in magic. I am aware that Winterhold use to be full of my kind and no I do not care that all of them are gone. Does that answer your questions?"

Farryn frowned. She only had one question.

"No, it didn't," Farryn said. Brelyna looked up from her perusal of the book. "Since I only had one question and you had already answered it. There was no reason to give out facts about your race's history because I could care less."

Brelyna's face had formed into a scowl and then it cleared once Farryn had finished.

"Sorry," Brelyna said. She had closed her book and was now giving Farryn her full attention. "I'm just used to too many questions. I am here to learn Conjuration and that is it."

"Really?" Farryn said. "I could show you a few spells if you want." At the skeptical look she received Farryn continued with "I'm serious. I specialize in Conjuration and I am close to mastering it. I came here to learn Destruction and Restoration."

Brelyna studied her for a awhile and Farryn got the impression that she was looking for any deceit. Farryn let out a small sigh of relief when the Dunmer nodded. She hoped to be on friendly terms with her classmates so her time here would be more enjoyable.

Farryn was just about to ask Brelyna what spells she knew when the door was opened and Tolfdir stuck his head in asking them if they were ready. Farryn and the others all gave affirmative answers and Tolfdir led the way out.

Saarthal was a three hour walk from the College and Farryn hoped that the ruins held some interesting information. If it was anything like Bleak Falls Barrow, she would cry.


	6. Chapter 6

One word to describe the ruins of Saarthal was dusty. Another word would be dank and the other creepy. Farryn was still trying to rub dust out of her eyes as she and the mages followed Tolfdir into the tomb. She was walking behind J'zargo who was muttering about the potential gold that could be found here. Farryn nodded at his words. Looking down from the raised walkway, Farryn could see multiple shelves with burial urns that would surely have gold in them. Nudging J'zargo with her elbow, she discreetly pointed to the urns and was met with a faint smirk and a nod of appreciation. They continued on with Farryn and J'zargo sneakily filling up their pockets with gold. However, they were not completely hidden since Onmund kept sending disapproving glares their way. Farryn shrugged off his indignance. She had no qualms about taking what she could from a Nordic tomb even it was a part of her history. In her mind the dead had no use for gold.

The small group finally settled on the ground floor where they gathered around Tolfdir. He assigned each one of the apprentices a task. Brelyna was instructed to look for any wards, Onmund had to search for any residual energy, alive or dead and J'zargo was to look for any tampering with the tombs. Farryn was sent to Arniel Gane to look for enchanted items or other magical artifacts.

Farryn happily made her way deeper into the ruins searching for Arniel. This was what she was waiting for when she came to Skyrim; an adventure filled with magic and wonder that would increase Farryn's knowledge of the world and beyond. Farryn was not naive enough to believe that her goal was going to be peaceful and safe and that she was going to sit on her butt all day reading over ancient texts and practicing spells. Knowledge and power came at a price. A price that usually was harmful or fatal.

As she continued to walk into Saarthal, Farryn came upon the sight of a man hunched over a desk with piles of paperwork on spread everywhere. The man, who Farryn assumed to be Arniel Gane, had a deep look of concentration on his face. His back was turned to her and Farryn did not want to interrupt him. She took one step forward and garnered his attention by clearing her throat.

"What do you want?" Arniel asked irritatingly. He had turned his head slightly to acknowledge her and was now fixing her an annoyed glare.

"Tolfdir sent me to help you," Farryn replied. She wanted to get out of his way as soon as possible. Scholars could be assholes when bothered.

"Ah yes, now I remember," Arniel said. He did not sound very excited. "Well, try looking in the chambers north of here. Try to be careful. We don't want to damage anything."

Dismissed and feeling offended, Farryn walked in the direction north. She looked for any enchanted items that could be seen in this dimly lit tomb. She saw a red glimmer in the corner of her eye and turned left. She looked down and saw a ring with a faint red glow on the ground. Mentally pumping up a fist, Farryn bent down and picked up the first enchanted item. She looked it over and realized that it had a Fortify Health enchantment. Slipping it on her left ring finger, Farryn continued on and found two other rings with same enchantment. She was just about to head back to Arniel when she saw a closed gate. Curiosity getting the better of her, Farryn walked closer and saw an amulet mounted on an engraved wall. She could feel something strange emanating from it. The amulet looked like any other ancient Nordic amulet that Farryn had seen in books. She picked it up and immediately heard the clanging sound of a spear trap. Turning around, Farryn saw that the way she came blocked by spear gate. Turning around again, she looked at the closed gate in front of her.

She was trapped. Fantastic.

Farryn glared at the amulet in her hands. She wondered if putting the amulet back would free her. Before she could do this, She heard Tolfdir ask what that noise was. Farryn walked up to the closed gate and called him.

"Master Tolfdir!" She called. "Help, I am trapped here."

"How in the world did you manage that?" Tolfdir asked walking up to her.

Farryn showed him the amulet. "I just pulled this off the wall and it opened a trap." She was beginning to panic. She had not felt trapped in years and she was now remembering that she did not like the feeling.

"Hmm. Maybe the amulet is important somehow. Try using it and see what happens."

_Well, of course the amulet is important somehow. It's what got me in here in the first place._ She examined the ancient amulet in her hands and then the wall she picked it off of. It was radiating a red glow. Farryn put the amulet around her neck and felt its effect on her magicka core. It was the same effect as her robes. Summoning sparks to her hands, she aimed at the wall and blasted it apart revealing another passageway and opening the gates she was trapped in.

Farryn turned back to face Tolfdir who had rushed in.

"Did you see that?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Tolfdir replied. He had a contemplative look on his face and was staring intently at the new opening.

"You are not thinking of going in, are you? Farryn asked. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, of course! How else are we supposed learn?"

Farryn sighed. Curiosity was a powerful thing. Following Tolfdir through the hall, Farryn hoped that they would not encounter any draugr. It seemed that the Nordic tombs in Skyrim were so concentrated with magic that the dead would come back to life. The dead were easy to kill, but large numbers of them could overwhelm anyone. Farryn was fortunate that she did not have to deal with that at Bleak Falls Barrow.

Farryn and Tolfdir entered a burial room. All she could see was coffins. She was turning around to ask Tolfdir what they should do next when everything seemed to freeze. A blue-white glow had settled over the room and a man dressed in hooded mage robes appeared before Farryn.

Farryn stood gaping at the apparition.

"Hold, mage, and listen well...know that you have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped. Judgement has not been passed, as you had no way of knowing. Judgement will be passed on your actions to come and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you.

This warning comes from the Psijic Order because we have faith in you. You, mage have the power to prevent a great disaster. Take care and know that the Order is watching."

As soon as the warning was made, the man was gone in a flash of blue light and everything seemed to unfreeze.

Farryn continued to stand there in the middle of the room with swirling thoughts and a strong urge to flee.

"I swear I felt something strange, just then. What happened?" Tolfdir asked.

Farryn turned to stare incredulously at the wizard. He didn't hear the warning or see what happened?

"Some ghost or apparition appeared. It spoke to me." She said.

"Really? I did not see a thing. What did it say?"

"It said something about danger ahead, and the Psijic Order.

"Danger ahead? Well that doesn't make sense. And the Psijic Order? It doesn't make sense at all." Tolfdir said. His face creased in thought. "The Psijics have no connection to these ruins at all."

"Then why did they warn me? If they had no connection, then why did that man appear?"

"I do not know." Tolfdir replied. "Let's look inside in these coffins and see if we can find any more information."

Farryn knew. She wasn't going to ignore a warning that could save her from potential death even if it was from an old Order that seemingly had no ties with the ruins.

Walking toward one of the coffins, Farryn cautiously let a hand reach out toward the lid. She immediately jerked back when the coffin door burst forward and a draugr appeared with a swinging war axe.

Farryn immediately sent a blast of magical sparks at the restless dead. It did minimal damage and Farryn moved back to put a little distance between them.

As soon as she had moved back, the draugr was hit with a torrent of flames sent by Tolfdir. The master wizard was positioned a little ways away from the enemy and was glowing a faint blue. Farryn briefly wondered what spell that was but hastily ducked an attack by the draugr. Switching spells, Farryn attacked with fire and their combination finally destroyed the draugr.

"Huh." Tolfdir said after cancelling his spells. He was looking at the new opening that the draugr appeared.

They continued on, battling restless Nords until they came upon a large circular room with several coffins and a spear trap blocking the next section.

"Wow," Tolfdir remarked. "The size of this room..."

Tolfdir's awe was short lived because the sound of opening coffins and the groans of the offended dead were heard.

All around them, draugr emerged and rushed toward them with raised swords, shields, and other ancient Nordic weapons. Farryn summoned a Flame Atronach and along with Tolfdir managed to defeat them.

Breathing heavily, Farryn wiped the sweat that had accumulated under her hood and faced the locked gated door. Noticing the two chains on each side, she was just about to pull one of them when Tolfdir said he would stay behind to study the room.

"Are you sure?" Farryn asked. "There might be more draugr and traps behind that door. I shouldn't go alone."

"Oh, I'm sure you will be fine. From what I have seen so far, you can surely handle yourself. I will catch up to you once I am done." Tolfdir replied.

Farryn turned around and stifled a sigh. She pulled each chain and the gate opened, revealing a closed door. Farryn pushed it open and entered the new section. She encountered more draugr and traps that really made her wish she had more powerful Destruction spells. She did not want use her Conjuration spells because she wanted to become more familiar with other schools of magic.

Farryn was standing before a large door and was just about to push it open when she heard footsteps steadily approaching. Farryn whirled around with arms raised ready to electrocute the oncoming enemy when Tolfdir's wise face appeared. She got out of her attacking stance and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you that you would be fine." Tolfdir said. "Now let's see what is behind that door."

Muttering under her breath about optimistic teachers, Farryn pushed the door open and stepped inside. She was immediately struck speechless at what she saw inside. A gigantic spinning orb sat in the middle of room surrounded by a blue swirling energy barrier.

"Well," Tolfdir said. He was gazing in fascination. "Would you look at that…why is such a thing buried so deep within Saarthal?"

Hundreds of questions flowed through Farryn's mind as they walked toward the magical anomaly. None of them would be answered because as soon as they started walking toward the orb, a draugr that was larger than most and wore a horned helmet rose from its seat and came rushing toward them. Acting quickly and cursing herself for not being more cautious, Farryn sent flames to the draugr. The torrent of flames did nothing to hinder it and the draugr continued on its path to Farryn and Tolfdir. Tolfdir had managed to stumble away, but Farryn had no time to dodge as the draugr came swinging his axe. Reflexively, she caught the blade in her left hand and immediately felt the sharp sting of pain travel from her palm to the rest of her arm. She felt the warm trickle of blood run from her hand and was about to give the draugr a face full of flames with her right hand, but was kicked in the stomach that sent her flying back into a wall.

Pain erupted in her back and Farryn groaned as she fell to the floor. Looking up through long strands of black hair, Farryn saw the draugr heading toward Tolfdir who was sending fireballs to the draugr. Despite the power behind the spell, the fireballs did no damage to it and the draugr was rapidly approaching Tolfdir. Farryn pushed her hair back and slowly stood up. Nothing seemed to be working. It was as if the draugr had some invincibility enchantment placed on him.

"Nothing is working!" Farryn yelled to Tolfdir. She conjured a bow to her bloodied hand and sent a few blood stained arrows toward the draugr. The arrows struck true and made the draugr pause for only a moment which allowed Tolfdir to put distance between them.

"I know!" Tolfdir replied. "I believe he is being powered by the orb. We need to drain its power. Distract him."

"Distract him?" Farryn muttered. "Of course, that's just too easy. No worries here, Professor." She cancelled her bow and summoned a Frost Atronach. It materialized in front of her and its giant form easily blocked her view of the draugr. She ran and hid behind the altar in the center of the room. She looked at her bleeding hand and focused. Farryn only knew one simple healing spell and she hoped it would be enough until Tolfdir could fix whatever it was that was making the draugr impenetrable.

"The connection has been stopped. Attack him now!" Tolfdir exclaimed from his position in front of the barrier.

Farryn got up just in time to see her Frost Atronach send an ice punch straight at the draugr's chest. The draugr flew back from the blow and Farryn used this time to attack it with fire. The flames consumed the draugr and it let out a sharp rattling noise. Farryn's Frost companion came hunkering towards the downed draugr and launched successive blows to every part of the enemy's dead body until it lay still and unmoving.

Farryn cautiously approached the dead Nord and slightly nudged it with her foot. Satisfied with the lack of response, Farryn dismissed her summon and walked to where Tolfdir was. He was standing in front of the floating orb, examining it with a critical eye.

The orb was a lot bigger up close. Farryn noticed it had strange glowing symbols imbedded on the surface. The whole orb reminded Farryn of a glass eye.

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

"I have no idea!" Tolfdir replied. "This is amazing. Absolutely amazing. The Arch-mage must be informed about this immediately. I don't dare to leave this place unattended." He turned to Farryn. "Can you return to the College and inform Savos Aren? He needs to see this for himself. Please hurry."

Farryn nodded in understanding. Even though a small part of her wanted to just forget about this mysterious orb and walk away, she knew that she could not. She took one last glance at the spinning glowing orb before making her way to the backdoor exit. Farryn stepped through and walked until she came upon a wall with familiar symbols. Like in Bleak Falls Barrow, she felt a force tugging her toward the word wall and as Farryn got closer the chanting increased and soon there was only one word being repeated in her mind: Iiz

Again, her vision went black and a moment later she staring at the walls of Saarthal. Swaying slightly, Farryn made a mental note to see the Greybeards. She was getting tired of these dizzying spells.

Farryn made it out of the dark ruins and breathed in the cold, freezing air of Skyrim. The familiar weather brought relief to Farryn's frazzled mindset and calmed her. Sighing, Farryn blearily trudged her way through the snow. She needed to return to the College, however, she was exhausted. It was a three hour walk back and her hand was still stinging. Farryn contemplated summoning a Flame Atronach to send a message to the Arch-mage, but decided she was too tired to gather magicka.

Farryn pulled her hood farther down her face. The wind was sharp and biting on her skin. She hurried her pace and hoped that she would make it back to the College soon. However, through the howling wind, Farryn heard the now familiar sound of great wings flapping against the sky and the unmistakable roar of a dragon.


	7. Chapter 7

She was going to die. In the snow, covered in frost, Farryn was going to die. She looked up and saw the massive gliding figure in the sky. It was circling, looking for prey and it was only a matter of time before it found Farryn hobbling in the snow.

Farryn wanted to fall over and bury her head in the frozen ice below. It would probably be a lot less painful way to die. _Death by snow! _Farryn thought forlornly. The dragon did not seem to see her yet and Farryn used this opportunity to hunch her back and curve her torso. She wanted to make herself appear as small as possible.

The dragon was still circling and Farryn wondered what it was doing. _Searching for food, looking for a nice, tasty Nord to chew on._ She didn't know how good a dragon's eyesight was, but Farryn foolishly hoped it would be awful and not hungry. Farryn trudged forward, keeping herself huddled over. Faster and faster, she walked. She was not going die; it was too early for her life to end. Farryn looked up again and saw she was putting some distance between herself and the dragon. Hope flared in her chest and Farryn plodded even faster in the heavy snow. _It will not see me, it will not see me…_

Another roar cut off Farryn's mantra and the mage squinted her eyes upward and paled at the sight of the scaly beast flying closer and closer until Farryn could see its great head. Farryn's breath came faster at the thought of taking on a dragon on her own. She looked around and saw no place to hide.

A cry caused her to stumble.

A loud _swoosh _made her fall.

And a strong thump made her sob.

Behind Farryn, the great beast landed, its wings flapping fluidly to balance the huge body. The dragon let out a tremendous roar and Farryn flinched back. She scrambled backwards and managed to get on her feet just when the dragon released a breath so cold that it made Farryn hiss in pain. _Aren't dragons supposed to breathe fire? What is this?_

Bright, cackling flames blew forth from Farryn's hands. The flames hit the dragon directly in the face, but it only made the creature angry. Farryn was not going to die without a fight. Despite her exhausted state, the mage conjured a Flame Atronach and let her flaming companion distract the beast. The Flame Atronach was rapidly throwing large fireballs at the dragon, each one doing greater damage as Farryn poured more magic into the daedra. She was hoping that the increasing barrage of fireballs would kill it and the amount of magic she was putting into her summon wouldn't empty her magic reserve.

But to Farryn's horror and despair, the dragon had grown tired of the constantly moving Atronach and swung its tail in a wide arc, swatting the Flame Atronach away. The Atronach landed in a heap several yards away and promptly exploded into a shower of orange sparks.

_Ok. That didn't work._

The dragon turned its massive head toward Farryn. The dragon's white scales were covered in black scorch marks. Its left eye was shut closed and the sight of it brought a sense of satisfaction to Farryn, but that swiftly faded as the dragon let out another roar and scrambled toward the standing mage. Frozen in fear, Farryn could only watch as the dragon approached her. This was it, the end of her journey. It would be just like her execution all over again, however there would be no dragon to save her. Instead, it would kill her here in the snow where no one would find her remains.

The dragon was just in front of her now. It was so close she could feel its cold breath fan across her face, making Farryn shiver. White, gleaming teeth made their way into her view, promising the pain that would surely come if they latched onto her body. Farryn's breath was coming in sharp pants now and she was sure that the pounding of her heart could be heard all across Tamriel.

Farryn couldn't believe this was going to be the end for her. Killed by a damn dragon. _Mother and Father would be so proud. _The thought of her parents brought a rush of anger to the surface. Images of disappointed faces, disdainful smirks, and angry glares flashed through her mind, bringing a fiery wave of wrathful emotions to Farryn. She tried to push them back. Farryn didn't want to die angry, but memories of sharp slaps across bruised skin assaulted her head in quick bursts. She scowled at the approaching dragon, burning with an intense urge to scream, to roar, to shout. And so she did.

A high, ferocious shout that released all of her rage, disappointment and sorrow into the world. The dragon paused and scrutinized Farryn. For a moment, Farryn could barely breathe. Dragon and Dragonborn stood across the other with the former analyzing Farryn as if she was an interesting research project. Then the dragon took off, flying into the evening and disappearing behind snowy clouds. Farryn took a step back, turned and continued her way to the College. She wasn't going to bother to think about the dragon's mysterious behavior. The College waited for her. A new exciting discovery had been made. A finding that will no doubt make coming to Skyrim worth it.


End file.
